heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.15 - As the Statue Turns
Cairo, Egypt. It's a mess out there. It's one of those situations that can go either way, depending upon one's bent. The military and the police have taken to the streets to suppress violent protests, and in some cases, non-violent have become less so. All in all, it's safe for neither man nor beast. Mutants, on the other hand? Now, Amanda has worked with many people, having been in the airline business over the years. Many pilots, co-pilots, stewards and stewardesses. Businessmen in First Class, men and women of some academic learning have all been served in one way or another (food, wine/mixers, soda.. peanuts) by the well-heeled Miss Sefton. So, it shouldn't come as any surprise when a call comes out from a friend in the business, as it were, in the form of gossip and 'Oh my god, isn't this something?!'. It seems there is a single, lone statuette of the Jackal-headed god of the afterlife in a minor museum that has taken on some form of life. Not anything like it giving a soft-shoe across the floor, no. But it rotates in its case during the course of the day. Without any outside interference. Isn't that strange? and Would you come and have a look? if no other reason than, We miss seeing you around, and we thought you might want to get out of that stuffy City. To come to a gas-bombed city like Cairo? "So," Amanda says, thumbing her cellphone off and glancing to the mighty Blue Foompfer as she does. "Up for a bit of a roadtrip?" She flashes TJ a grin, even as she slides the phone back into her pocket and moves to the sink in the theatre green room (which is coming along quite nicely now, thank you very much), to rinse her hands. "That was a call from an old friend of mine -- she used to be a flight attendant for EgyptAir, before she married some sheik she met on a regular transcontinental fight. Now, she lives in Cairo with a brood of children, in a giant house overlooking the river." The blonde gypsy shakes her head lightly at that turn of events. Leave it to Zalika to find the most eligible bachelor on the plane and get engaged. Girl always did have it 'going on'. She offers TJ a mild shrug to go with the smile. "Seems she's got a bit of a mystery on her hands, and wants me to take a look. Care to ride shotgun?" TJ's whole involvement with this timeline has been something of a trip. Granted there's not a lot of running around involved lately but it also means that she doesn't have to worry with any global catastrophes that could wind up rewriting the multiverse as everyone knows it. Still, it seems like it's way early in her life to be retiring from that adventure scene. She can only take so much painting and refurbishing before she starts to lose her mind. Then Amanda says the magic word. "Roooooadtriiiip!" Wait. Egypt? "Plaaanetriiip!" Wait. Amanda uses magic. "Can't we just portal our butts over there rather than sit around a bunch of squalling children and funky smelling peeps for however many hours it takes?" Oh right, she has a day job working on airlines. "Please don't make me fly coach..? I'll wear an image inducer if I have to!" The question is asked while she stands there with a bag packed and ready to go clutched in both of her hands. Gods know when she found the time to get her belongings rounded together. Amanda laughs lightly at TJ's enthusiastic response. "Yeah. I thought you had a bit of cabin fever." She moves to a corner of the room where she set down her satchel, earlier. "I think we'll portal there, yeah." She's cut back on her hours at the airline, which seems counter-intuitive given how much she needs the cash, right now. But, she's been investigating other options. "You might want to keep an image inducer on hand, just in case, but I won't ever force one on you." Especially not since she can be an image inducer, herself, in a pinch, thanks to her skill with illusions. But, there's the plain reality that the Middle East doesn't sport the most tolerant of societies. And they're a whole lot closer to Magneto and Genosha than North America is. Africa is quite definitely taking notice of the island off its continental coast. The fact the girl is ready to go so quickly? That's just funny. So, after only a small delay, wherein they popped back to her condo for her to gather some things she may or may not need, she opens a portal to a quiet corner of the Egyptian airport and the pair steps through Cabin fever. "Who, me?" TJ asks as innocently as she can around a big, toothy grin. It's quickly followed by a "Yes! No in-flight movies for us!" Because portals are awesome. Even the games are cool! With the jump back to the apartment she retrieves a spare inducer, it never hurts to be prepared. Or to have the option to be incognito at a moment's notice. One jump later and they're in a completely different part of the world. One quick glance around leads to a narrowing of her eyes in confusion, peering back at Amanda. "And we still get to deal with airport security? Seems like an odd place for us to arrive at." Still way better than flying, though! Also, no jetlag. Just ..portal lag. Talk about beating the clock. With the US State Department warnings regarding travel to and from Cairo, the airport is a little slower than usual. EgyptAir obviously has flights out of Kennedy (or LaGuardia, take your pick on headaches!), and other Arabic countries' carriers aren't quite enough to fill the spaces left by the lack of tourist trade. That makes the airport employees a little more happy to greet and make those that do arrive feel more than welcome. At the appointed hour, on the appointed day, there is the rather well-dressed form and figure of a somewhat newly married sheik's wife. She's dressed in coloured finery; not in dark, drab colours, but rather well. Her dark eyes are shining with the kohl applied, and she's got a small entourage. All made up of women. The moment she lays eyes on Amanda, it's easily known as the woman tries very hard not to break into a run to see one of her friends from her working days. (Sometimes it's hard being a kept woman!) "Amanda Sefton!" and Zalika approaches to kiss the woman, one pressed to each cheek before those bright eyes turn to the younger woman travelling with Amanda now, and stops. And stares, her jaw beginning a fall that is near to the ground. Not often one comes face to face to a blue, fuzzy, obvious mutant in Egypt! While Amanda never once advertised her mutant status or sorcery skill to her friends from work, she's always been known as one of the most open-minded and non-judgmental people in the air. On any flight where an obvious mutant had a ticket, she was the one that served them and kept them at ease. For that matter, any time she came up against someone else of an obviously alternative lifestyle, she was equally at ease. It's what made her such a highly-valued member of the air crews. So, perhaps it's not such a surprise that she has a blue-furred, spade-tailed demon-girl travelling along with her. Amanda may not have suggested to TJ that she put on her image inducer before she exited the restroom into which she opened the portal, but she did suggest before they left that the girl cover her head with a scarf and adopt a manner of modest dress that would be less likely to attract unwanted attention. That's the same advice she'd give to any traveller in the region. She returns Zalika's gesture of welcome with a similar press of her own -- gypsy culture does have its roots in Egypt and India, after all. "Zalika," she smiles broadly. "You're looking well. Married life agrees with you!" She gives a nod, something of a half-bow of greeting, to the other women with the sheik's wife, and turns toward TJ as Zalika gapes at her. "May I present to you my dear friend Talia Wagner. We call her TJ. She's never been to Egypt before, and she's been helping me in New York, so I hoped you wouldn't mind if I brought her along to visit." Her blue eyes dance. "I don't think she'd have forgiven me, if I'd left her their to deal with building contractors while I went gallivanting off around the world, chasing after a mystery." Pause. Blink. It's one of those 'deer in headlights' moments as TJ stands there and stares right back at the other woman, seconds seeming like infinity as reality itself holds its breath, waiting to see which one of them might scream first. "Hiya!" she suddenly speaks out once introduced, giving a three-fingered wave to Amanda's friend with an expression that's bright enough to light up a warehouse. "Nice to meet you. Please don't mind the skin, got in a fight with a bottle of Rit." Second pause. "I mighta lost." So, what's more jarring at this moment, standing there and being nonchalant and blue or using the inducer and transforming herself into something else, which may or may not be appropriate to this culture? She's only so familiar with the device as it stands, it might require a little time to experiment with its operation somewhere that she's not likely to cause a riot. At least she's perfectly comfortable with her appearance, physically she may not blend in at all but mentally she tends to act just like everyone else. "Strange events happen to be one of my specialties, I couldn't turn down the offer." It is true. Amanda's always been the one to show the way when it came to taking care of customers, clients upon the long distance runs. It's something Zalika would whisper questions about- Why do they do that? or How could that possibly happen? in terms of the happenstances at birth. Those days are behind her, and the woman is now set between a rock and hard place. How to answer that and not be questioned regarding her behavior? She is, after all, a watched woman. Though, her smile returns slowly, but it indeed rises as that intelligence that has been in some disuse comes back to the fore. It's a pleased smile, and one that easily turns to the welcoming and warm. "Amanda, it is so very good to see you. I'm hoping you can look. It is a curiosity, to say the least! I have permission for you to enter the museum after it closes and you won't be disturbed, I promise. The Minister of Antiquities will have armed guards there to protect the building while you're within." Now, however, Zalika turns her full attention, and offers a purely femimine 'salaam' in welcome, "Talia Wagner, welcome, and I give you all the comforts of my home and country while you're within." Something formal and certainly practiced. There's that mysterious twinkle that comes to her eye when she repeats, now, "The Prophet Muhammad said: 'There is not one of you who does not have a jinni appointed to be his constant companion.'" Zalinka leans in to stage whisper to both of the women now, "Simply say she is 'jiniri'. They'll actually believe that around here." "Peace be upon Him," Amanda replies automatically to the mention of the Prophet. It's the traditional response to the mention of his name, and Amanda doesn't really want to offend. She smiles, however, at the stage whisper, blue eyes dancing as she glances to her blue companion. "I don't doubt it," she tells her friend. Then, she adds for TJ's benefit, "Fortunately, I think I remember reading somewhere that blue is considered a 'holy' colour among some sects." Though green is more common. Nonetheless, it means the 'jiniri' may not actually be classified as an unholy demon too quickly. Of course, it also means Amanda won't likely be able to escape the label of 'sorceress' before too long, either, unless she greatly misses her guess. She gestures lightly now, encouraging Zalika and her entourage to lead the way out of the airport and to more comfortable surrounds, so that they can discuss the museum find more thoroughly. "Tell me, my friend, how ever did you get the Ministry of Antiquities to allow this?" Never mind lend guards to 'protect' them. (Amanda takes that protection with a grain of salt, knowing how easily it can be turned against them.) Wow, hey. If only everyone were so open towards mutants! "You are very kind, thank you." TJ is, as usual, all smiles and good cheer as she's given a surprisingly nice welcome and a means for 'cover' whenever she's not traveling incognito. 'Jiniri.' Even better that she's of a healthy color for their environment, as it were. In short: This is gonna be interesting. "Neat! I'll be one of those." Also, thank goodness that Amanda knows how to handle a situation like this one. TJ never would have known what proper response to use, or have any idea of what would be considered formal or not. It's a whole new world out here, one which she has no familiarity with. On the upside she can always just disappear. So, there's that. Museum, armed security, after hours... This is all starting to sound like fun. Lots more fun than cleaning up the ol' Majestic. It may be a working vacation but it's still a vacation to her. As the other two women talk she's content to hold back, listen, and observe, always sticking close to Amanda. Because she's the mage's Jiniri. Whatever that is. Zalika's own smile is bright in Amanda's response, and she bobs her head as her friend obviously follows her particular train of thought. This, this will make everyone's lives just a little easier. Easier to explain to her husband, to her companions, and when asked later one? Perhaps her husband will intercede once again with the Minister. Actually, not a perhaps. Theirs is a match of mutual respect and admiration, so her role is one that she easily falls into out of love for her husband so he isn't shamed. No female servitude for her! The Egyptian citizen nods her head and offers a "Come along. We'll have tea, and I'll explain everything." Zalika's face falls a little at the question, and as they make their way to the car (a rather nice sedan with driver), she settles in easily into the back seat, making sure her guests are comfortable. "With the unrest, the only way to assure that our treasures are safe are to hire armed guards. Sadly, at one point, guards weren't armed and looters went in." The car departs from the airport, and the driver is careful to take the side roads, away from the beaten path, as it were. "So, he is as interested as to the why of the statuette of Anubis as I am." Looking to TJ now, her head cants in curiosity, "I hate to sound ignorant, but.. is that really fuzz?" Amanda settles herself into the seat opposite her friend, listening to the explanation as they drive. A rueful smile tugs at her lips. "Of course," she murmurs as the woman mentions looters. She should have figured that one out for herself. But, she's been preoccupied herself, lately. So, she hasn't been as up on international affairs as she might otherwise have been. (Interdimensional affairs, however, are another story altogether.) She lets TJ answer for herself, of course. It's better they all become friends, in any case. Zalika has extended guest rights to them, to be sure -- and Amanda doesn't yet have any reason to assume the Sheik won't honour them -- but it never hurts to be cautious in a foreign land. Courtesy and kindness rule the day. "When did they first notice the statue's behaviour?" she asks, now. Right then, back to roadtrip status! TJ follows along then climbs in, already looking to the windows in order to see their surroundings. It's nice to be able to help out in matters like this without some weird manifestation explaining all of the horrible things that are about to happen and what manner of horrible things they all have to do in order to prevent it. It's a statue. What could possibly go wrong? With the question directed at her she turns to look at Zalika, smile refreshed. "Of sorts. I'm not sure there's an official classification for it. Don't worry though, I'm good about not shedding on everything." Unlike Kurt. Who has much more fuzz. When she does shed it's a lot harder to tell! It's still funny. She's used to getting questions based on her physical appearance. Other people can see them, they stand out. If any of these people had any idea of what she can actually do with her gifts, though..! Fur and a tail would seem a whole lot less interesting. When Amanda asks about the statue she goes right back to silent observer mode, every bit as interested in the answer. "Last month, actually," Zalika responds, tearing her gaze from the blue mutant. The more she looks at the girl, the more intrigued she becomes. Delicate bones. Ears. Very pretty, the more she looks at her. "It was a mystery when the curator first found it. He opened the case and put it right again. After closing the next night, again, he discovered the statuette had moved." She exhales in a sigh, but she's enjoying this immensely, explaining what she knows. "They pulled the CCTV tapes," she begins again, "And it shows that during the course of the day, he turns on his own. Nothing else in the case moves. Just Anubis." TJ's response gains a laugh from the Egyptian woman, and she nods. "I see." No shedding! And it's back to Amanda. It's not that she doesn't like TJ, but at the moment? "It happened to start when there began the rumblings about the coup," and her voice is decidedly lower. "If I were superstitious, I'd say it was a sign." Amanda arches a brow at the suggestion the statue's strange behaviour is linked to the coup. "Perhaps there's a simple explanation for it," the sorceress suggests gently. "An effect of so many people passing by it, their footsteps creating tremors?" She's heard of such things before. And, generally, most people are readier to accept that sort of explanation than a supernatural one. Of course, Zalika has always been a little more open-minded than most. "Still," she says with an amiable shrug. "I'd love to take a look at it." Her blue eyes sparkle. "It's not often a girl gets a private showing to one of the most prestigious museums in the world, after all." It started around the coup. TJ isn't sure that she should say what comes to mind. It's entirely possible that this is way beyond their skills, that they won't be able to do anything to prevent what may well end up becoming tomorrow's news. On the other hand she's already put Apocalypse down for the count once before. Whether it's a group of six or a team of two, they'll figure something out. That the conversation is so focused doesn't offend her any. Business is why they're here and these two have history, familiarity. The alternative here would probably result in more questions about her genes. Substitute that element from the conversation and she goes right back to being just another person along for the mystery. She likes being treated normally. "Did anyone check the display stand, itself? I'd almost wonder if some prankster found out the statue would respond to magnetism, or maybe someone trying to send a message." Seeing as it's such a hot topic for discussion lately and all, thank you Genosha. "Psst. We're in Egypt." Zalika can't help but giggle. "Our history is steeped in the whole mysticism thing. I think we practically invented it." She looks theatrically chastizing, "Besides, it was Anubis. The one who weighs the hearts of men to determine their worthiness." She would love it if history came alive around her. Something that would be part of the heart of her country, rather than all the to-do with the dirty politics of today. Zalika listens to the questions, and first shakes her head towards Amanda. "It has been in that case for years. It's only now just started." Turning to look at TJ, Zalika realizes why TJ is so.. alien looking? No pupils! She blinks once again, and the gesture in prelude to the response is an honest shrug. "I don't know, Talia. It is stone, and it's a small statuette in a case. It's not something, perhaps, that would call attention to a great number of people. Just the curator, and horribly curious people like myself? I wish I could tell you more. There have been no other movements from other statuettes around the country. Nor have there been anyone arising to tell us the wrongness of one action or another." Unless one counts the imams or the generals. "No one claiming to speak for Anubis, anyway." Amanda gives a wry smile. She can very much hope no one's come to speak for the God of the Afterlife. That would be... disconcerting. On the bright side, it's not Set's statue that's causing the disturbance. Still. No magic user worth their salt is going to take the independent movement of the statue of Anubis lightly. And Amanda isn't going to be the exception that rule. Still, they're hardly anywhere near a panic situation. "You have a point," she concedes to Zalika. Her smile is still light, eyes still bright. "I expect we've some time before we're expected at the museum, however. Do we get to see your lovely new home, in the meantime?" TJ's perhaps not the best at picking up on the magical stuff, though she likes to think that she brings some outside of the box thinking to the team's efforts. Already her mind is running at large trying to make other possible connections on how they could figure this out, if it proves to be something more complex. It's a statue of a God of the Afterlife. From what she knows of Egypt they take these things very seriously. Only an idiot would want to mess about with something like this, unless it happened to be something significant. Who would know about something significant? What about their friendly neighborhood demon from the Nexus? The proverbial 'bigger gun.' It's an idea, possibly one worth sharing later, in private company with Amanda. If they need it. She's determined to not need it but there's only so much that she can do. Checking out a fancy home, that's something she can do. "Well that just sounds like a grand idea," she agrees with a friendly grin. Category:Log